The concept of intelligent networks in the field of telecommunication, as defined in various standards and other documents, comprises as an essential element the separation of the pure switching operations and services associated with a telephone call.
The intelligent network concept allows:
a telecom operator to design its own, unique services or to adapt existing services to specific customer requirements; PA1 that new services are installed requiring an access of only a few control nodes; PA1 centralised administration of services and thus improving response times and decreasing the human resource overhead required to run the network; PA1 customer control of some customer-specific data.